<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oak wood and a phoenix feather by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922580">oak wood and a phoenix feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a smattering of rain in the forbidden forest will keep too many awake at night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Just Kids Playing Quidditch -- What Can Go Wrong?, M/M, Multi, tags will be updated as we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata Shouyou started school at Hogwarts, he was determined to do a lot of things: be friends with everyone he met, be in Hufflepuff like his mom and family, and heed his Mother's advice to stay as far away from Quidditch as possible. </p><p>Well, plans changed and the next thing he knew, there was a boy who hated his guts, he was sorted into Gryffindor, and he was a starter on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yeah, things were going just according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a smattering of rain in the forbidden forest will keep too many awake at night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oak wood and a phoenix feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou was eleven years old when he got his letter to Hogwarts. It wasn’t a surprise to any of them, not in the slightest. The days leading up to his birthday, his mother practically camped outside at the mailbox, waiting for the owl that would deliver the news of her son’s acceptance. Natsu was sooo done with the ordeal and had tugged Shouyou away from his permanent spot at the window to go with her to play. </p><p>It was two days after his eleventh birthday and he and Natsu sat in the living room, him doing his laundry--rather, having his magic do his laundry--and his sister on the floor coloring. The door burst open and his mother bounded into the room, an owl on her shoulder and a bundle of letters in hand. </p><p>“It’s here!” She cried out, “It’s come!” </p><p>The boy jumped up from his place on the couch, his shirt halfway folded hovering in the air for a moment before falling on the floor. “Really? It came?” He raced over to her and opened his hands out eagerly. She plopped the letter in his hand, smiling giddily. </p><p>“Wait here--” She ordered, turning on her heel and racing up the stairs, calling out his father’s name. </p><p>Shouyou stared down at the letter. The envelope was made of beige parchment, with his name and address in crimson-colored cursive. He turned the envelope over and came face to face with the Hogwarts crest in a wax seal. He became giddy with excitement, turning around to look at his little sister. “D’ya see this Natsu? D’ya? D’ya? I’m going to Hogwarts!” </p><p>Natsu didn’t even spare him a glance, continuing to scribble outside of the lines. “Cool.” </p><p>“I’m gonna learn sooo much magic and then I’m gonna come home and I’m gonna show you all of it! And I’ll play Quidditch and be in Hufflepuff--just like mom was!” </p><p>“Cool.” </p><p>Shouyou sticks his tongue out at his sister, blowing a raspberry in her direction. “You’re no fun, Natsu. This is why Izumi and Kouji like me better--you’re mean.”</p><p>She gasps, looking up from her coloring book. “They don’t like you better! They said I was their favorite!” </p><p>“They lied! They told me so! I’m their bestest friend-” His dad cut him off with a crushing bear hug, spinning his son around in his arms. “Daaad! Be careful! You’re gonna crumple it!” His dad immediately let’s go, dropping his son.</p><p>“I’m sorry Shou, I’m just… so proud of you.” He sniffles, turning away and wiping a tear. </p><p>His mom laughs, wrapping her arms gently around her son. “Oh Shou, we’re just so happy you got in! We’re gonna have another Hogwarts alumni in the house in a while, isn’t that cause for a little celebration.” </p><p>The young boy huffs, unable to suppress the smile that stretches across his face. “I guess…” Natsu squeals as her dad picks her up, bringing them into a whole family group hug. The Hinata’s laughter echoes out into their little mountainside neighborhood, made up of nothing but a smattering of wizarding families. </p><p>Izumi, Kouji, and their families come over that night for dinner to celebrate, everyone congratulating Shouyou on his acceptance. Natsu pesters Izumi and Kouji about their allegiance to her and they laugh nervously, saved only by Shouyou’s dad, who calls them back inside. </p><p>“Y’know… it’s a real shame we have to take the early train in.” Izumi laments that night, sitting on Shouyou’s bed with Kouji, trying to play a short game of Wizard’s Chess with the set he’d gotten for his birthday. “Otherwise we’d ride the train with you--at least you would know someone there, right?”</p><p>Shouyou finishes changing into his PJ’s, flopping onto the bed with them. He grins. “I don’t mind--that’s what you guys get for having smarty professors as parents, you have to go to school a week early!” Kouji gently smacks Shouyou’s arm, his laughter giving away that he doesn’t really mean it. “Besiiiiides, we’re gonna all be in Hufflepuff together and see sooo much of each other that by the time we get home, you wouldn’t <em> want </em> to ride the train with me!” </p><p>“Yeah Shou, I bet you’re gonna get so tired of seeing Kouji’s mess that you throw another magic cleaning tantrum.” Izumi pokes fun at the two other boys, grinning the whole time. </p><p>“Shut up Izumi!” Kouji’s face flushes bright red and he leans over the chessboard and shoves Izumi, effectively pushing him off the bed. The loud thud shakes the room and the three boys laugh together, falling over onto their backs. </p><p>Natsu stomps up and slams the door open. “Shut <em> up </em> Shouyou!” She slams the door shut and stomps away, only making the three boys laugh even harder. </p><p>The weeks pass by far too quickly for their liking, the three boys spending their time figuring out what to pack with them. They all go to Diagon Alley together, Kouji marveling at the joke shop, Izumi marveling at his new toad, and Shouyou marveling at the new brooms. His father ushers him right past, instead offering to get him a pet. He only agrees after his father reminds him that first years can’t play on the team and ends up leaving with a calico kitten in his arms. </p><p>His friends leave the week before his own departure is scheduled, waving goodbye from the train station with their parents, luggage all in tow. It isn’t long before Shouyou starts to miss them, his heart aching as he watches them walk away from him. </p><p>He’s not long after, gathering onto the platform with his family. His father looks around in awe as his mother sighs in nostalgia. Natsu just looks like she wants to take a nap and go home. They wave goodbye to Shouyou and he gets on the train. </p><p>He’s on his way to find an empty train car when a taller boy bumps into him, effectively scattering his belongings on the floor. Rather than apologize or help him pick everything up, the black-haired boy scowls and looks down at him. Shouyou doesn’t think he’s ever seen eyes as beautiful as those. </p><p>His mind wanders to thoughts of him crouching down to help him gather his things, the two of them accidentally touching hands as he hands him his suitcase, the mysterious boy blushing as he pulls away. They would be in the same house and room together, hanging out at meals and during classes, eventually falling in love and retiring to the city in a small apartment with a cat--no, two cats--and professional wizarding jobs. Mystery boy would come to all his professional quidditch games and would cheer him on with his number painted on his cheek and a smile on his face. </p><p>The daydream, however, is shattered when the boy addresses him with disdain. “Watch where you’re going, shrimp.” And with those few words, Shouyou vows to hate this boy for the rest of his life.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Oikawa Tooru was eleven, he got his acceptance letter to his sister’s alma mater, the place he’d dreamed of going since his sister had gone--Beauxbatons, his one true love. He dreamt in silky pastel blues, imagining a life in the french countryside, laughter and playful magic orbiting him like the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dream shatters with a single phone call, a terrible message in the form of Iwaizumi Hajime’s voice spilling over the receiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Oikawa,” Iwaizumi speaks as though he hasn’t grown up with the boy; Tooru is, understandably, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime!” The brunette cheers, preparing to recount his own news to his dearest and oldest friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It came.” His friend breathes out and Tooru’s heart stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dream, a silly bout of imagination. Laughing in the french countryside, wearing in pretty blues and cheerful smiles, having picnics with his dearest Hajime. He’d complain every time he would call him that in front of their new, french friends, but would relent with a sigh anyways. They’d sleep in a castle of white stone, hidden out in fields of grass and flowers, getting into pillow fights with their new roommates. They’d practice the French Tooru had forced them to learn and it would all pay off when they would give their Valedictorian speech at the end of graduation, smiling as the proclaim their futures. They’d sit in the courtyard and study together, underneath the sunny sky--there would be a slight chill, and Iwaizumi would rush them inside for fear of getting a cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not Beauxbatons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not the place of Tooru’s dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t the place he was to be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks a few times in disbelief, not even realizing the lapse of silence that had passed until Iwaizumi speaks up again. “Oikawa… You there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru stands up with a start. “Oh yes, of course--sorry, I zoned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” His voice cracks over the phone and Tooru can almost see the worried look on his friend’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it came,” He repeats, all too eager to change the subject, “Did you mean your letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Iwaizumi smiles and laughs to himself. “Yeah, my Hogwarts acceptance letter came! My parents are bringing me down to Diagon Alley to go school shopping early next week and since you’ve already gotten yours, they wanted me to invite you. Do you wanna come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts? Beauxbatons? Hogwarts? Beauxbatons? Hogwarts? Beauxbatons?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tooru smiles, and it isn’t his real one--not that Iwaizumi can tell over the phone. “Yeah, I’d love to come. I can’t wait to go to H-Hogwarts with you.” Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how embarrassing--he really hopes Iwaizumi didn’t hear the weakness in his voice. That would be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Oikawa?” There it is again, the foreign name. It feels so far away, so unfamiliar. Unreachable. Untouchable. Distant. Is this how it’s going to be? Is this how it’s going to be at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru nods, attempting to gather enough strength to speak. “Mm… Yeah, I’m fine--I think I might be getting a cold, my throat’s all scratchy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go drink some tea and take a nap--g’night, Iwa.” Without even giving his friend a chance to respond, he slams the landline down, effectively hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa. Iwa. Iwa. Iwa. Iwa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had he said that? What satisfaction would he gain from that? Some futile sense of revenge, a boost of ego, a flaunt of pride? Or was it a goodbye? Was he pushing away his oldest friend for being the reason Tooru doesn’t get to go to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> school? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts? Beauxbatons? Hogwarts? Beauxbatons? Hogwarts-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s train of thought is immediately cut off as he runs to the nearest bathroom and promptly throws up. Guilt, it seems, is much more powerful than his body can handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, he tells his mother that Iwaizumi’s family invited him to go shopping with them the next week. She frowns at the usage of his friend’s family name, but doesn’t mention it as she replaces the cool cloth upon his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go, ‘ru. You’re sick.” She sighs, cupping his cheek with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mother-” He protests, moving to sit up. With a singular flick of her finger, an invisible weight pushes him back down. He feels something hurt in his chest--maybe if he went to Beauxbatons, he’d learn how to do that too. It’s a thought he does not dwell upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts, my dear. You’ve gone pale and I think you may be catching a fever. You can’t go.” He pouts and opens his mouth to protest, but she leaves before his words can reach her. As he lies awake that night he finds himself thinking about how maybe it’s better that he doesn’t go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he boards the train to Hogwarts, he ignores the sad smiles of his family, waving to them briefly before turning away from the one thing he’d wanted. Iwaizumi meets him in a carriage near the back of the train, him sliding into the seat across from him. Tooru then vows that Iwaizumi will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that sacrifice he made to be with him. Not for as long as he shall live.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji was eleven when he saw a star. Now, this wasn’t the first star he’d ever seen--no, not by a long shot--but this was, to him, the only star that mattered. His name was Bokuto Koutarou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was black then and he still hadn’t come into the habit of spiking it up all the way, but the determined look on his face when he leaned forward in pursuit of the quaffle stole Keiji’s breath away. He was a star in a human’s form, burning brightly for all to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious he was meant for the sky, be it the broom he was riding or the twinkling in his eyes, all he needed was a solar system to surround him. He was dressed in crimson red and must have been at least a year ahead of Keiji--first years like him weren’t permitted to play on the Quidditch team. For once, Keiji lamented the sorting hat’s choice. Sure, his roommates were nice and yes, his house did focus upon the things he valued, but to cheer for this dazzling boy felt traitorous, immoral almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he wouldn’t do it. It’s odd, the sight of someone dressed in Ravenclaw blues to be cheering on someone from the opposing team, Gryffindor’s star chaser Bokuto, but Keiji ignores the looks he receives from his peers. If they saw him as he had, they would be cheering too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game is exhilarating and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> exciting that he finds himself holding his breath multiple times during important plays. He watched as the star of a boy leaned forward on his brown, quaffle tucked under his arm. He dodges other chasers, the seeker, the beaters--every single one of them--until he makes it past the keeper, scoring a goal for his team. He rejoices momentarily, shouting “Hey hey hey!” towards the Gryffindor section, who all enthusiastically echo his words in response. He can’t tell from a distance, but he thinks the boy’s grin grows wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the game ends (Gryffindor wins; Ravenclaw afterparty in the common room for stuffing their mouths full of carbs; it’s tradition, Hanamaki sings, swinging his arm around Keiji’s shoulders--Keiji decides he’ll pass), Bokuto disappears into a sea of red. His team surrounds him, patting him roughly on his back in loud congratulations for getting the most points out of everyone. They call him their new Ace and Keiji swears he sees the boy blush--whether it’s from the endearing nickname or the pretty captain with his hand on his shoulder, Keiji can’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to go up to Bokuto--really, he does--but he’s surrounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many other people and all he talks about is Quidditch--a sport Keiji knows absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about. He hears people call him “Quaffle for Brains” after the castle and listens to rumors of him being hit in the head with a bludger when he was younger. These tall tales leave a bad taste in his mouth--most if it’s false (he assumes… no one has ever seen the back of Bokuto’s head before), but people talking about the star of a boy just… rubs him the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to talk to him--he needs to talk to him--but with his elementary knowledge of quidditch, mediocre athletic talent, and lack of shared classes, he finds himself at a loss for what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Keiji approaches this dilemma like he approaches any other dilemma--he makes a plan. Ever the studious child, he formulates a list of things he needs to research over the summer holiday and things he needs to prepare himself for. Generally speaking, athleticism had never been his forte, but he’d attended enough of his friends’ little league quidditch practics to know what muscles were important. He exercises a little more each day. Keiji walks into town instead of asking for a ride. He goes on runs in the morning. He begins to lift heavier and heavier stacks of books until his arms feel like they’re going to fall off. He’s pretty sure he pops his shoulder out of place lifting his make-shift book weights, but he ignores the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents don’t approve of his plan, not a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it--not the sport, not the team, especially not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That doesn’t mean he won’t do it. He researches in private. Keiji spends his days at the same wizard-run library he’d frequented in his youth hunched over the public computers, watching, analyzing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>learning </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything and everything he could learn about Quidditch. He reads all the rulebooks, even the ones dating back to the creation of the game--if only to get a truer sense of the meaning of the game. His summer is spent within those walls, replaying professional and amateur tournaments and practices, children’s leagues and pick-up games, any and all video footage he could scavenge of Quidditch. He locates a painting in a museum of a famous Quidditch player and asks it a few questions, absorbing every tip or tidbit the player vocalizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer goes and passes and his parents still don’t find out. On his school shopping trip in Diagon Alley, he pops inside the Quidditch shop after having shaken his parents off his tail. He spends his own money on two copies of the same rulebook--one to annotate, one to keep clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day of Keiji’s second year arrives. The clock has barely struck eight o’clock when he turns in his application for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team--he was going to get that star of a boy to notice him if it was the last thing he did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! welcome to the first chapter of my new project!! &lt;3 i hope you enjoyed (i literally sat down and started to write and plan and haven't moved from my spot SINCE haha)!! i don't know when i'll be updating (will probably be irregular) and i still will be updating acotaamoc &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>